


Aww, Title

by Mykenzic



Category: Avengers, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Clint Barton is a strong independent woman who don't need no man, Deaf Clint Barton, He's my fave avenger, Love, M/M, Pizza, prob smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykenzic/pseuds/Mykenzic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs a lawyer when he goes to court for his crimes as the Winter Soldier, right? Clint knows exactly who to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is really dialogue heavy and Clint knows about Matt being Daredevil but Matt doesn't know Clint is Hawkeye he just knows him as the crazy guy who got thrown into the same dumpster by some Tracksuit Draculas. And the gang don't know that Clint has an apartment with Lucky. Also it's really short, sorry. :/

Tony looked around angrily, "My lawyers don't want to take the case and as much as I want to, I can't make them." 

Steve and Tony stood chest to chest arguing for about the billionth time. Everyone else lazed about the common area with various degrees of interest. Clint was braiding Thor's hair on the floor, Natasha was trying to watch the latest episode of Downton Abbey, Bruce was in the lab, Sam was watching Clint braid Thor's hair, and Bucky was shooting rubber bands at Clint and Sam. 

"Wait, all you guys need it's a lawyer?" Clint's head popped up from the mass that was Thor's glorious hair. 

"Yes, Clint, all we need is a lawyer. But someone" Steve glared over to Tony, "can't seem to get one that will help Bucky."\ 

Clint whipped out his cell phone, "Guys, I know just who to call! This is gonna be great! I'm sure they don't have a case!" He jumped up, leaving Thor with a half finished braid and everyone else in confusion. They all looked to Natasha, since she clearly knows him best, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her show.

^ 

"Dude! I have a case for you and the Foggmaster, if you're interested?" Clint said into his phone. 

'Are we gonna get paid? Foggy says that he and Karren are gonna go on strike."

"Ha, yeah I'm sure Tony will give you a pretty hefty sum for helping our friend Bucky. He has some murder charges that have to be figured out."

"Well, did he actually kill anyone?"

"I mean, technically?" Clint rubbed his neck sheepishly even though Matt couldn't see him. Not that he'd be able to see him anyway. Heh.

"Foggy is going to kill me." Matt muttered, "When can we meet these guys?"

"Anytime, really. How 'bout tomorrow for lunch? You guys free?" Clint asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you know we don't have any other cases. Where do you wanna meet? Not your shitty apartment, hopefully?"

"You can't even see my apartment, how do you know it's shitty?" Clint whined. 

"I can smell, shithead. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Hmm, how about Avenger's Tower?"

"Do they actually let you in there?"

"Shut up, just meet me there, ok? I want to introduce you to some people."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was not having a good day. He woke up late, (like always) ran out of coffee (like always), slept in his hearing aids (like always), had to get ready to get his ass kicked by Natasha and/or Matt (like semi regularly), and then there was this guy sitting on his beloved couch petting his wonderful dog (like more times than he'd like.)

“Wilson, why are you here? I actually have stuff to do today so you can’t follow me around. If any of them found out I had other secret friendships or whatever the hell you are, they will both kill me.” 

Wade stood up and moved over to try and cuddle Clint, “It's ok, honey bun. If those mean people won't accept our love, then the boxes say that we could always run away together.”

Clint shoved past Wade to get to the kitchen hoping to at least have some left over pizza before he had to go. “I am definitely not running away with you, besides your awful personality, you are missing some parts. Now get out.”

Wade followed him into the kitchen area, “You mean I’m missing a disability such as, oh I don't know, a prosthetic arm or perhaps some blindness?” he slung an arm around Clint, enjoying the surprised look on his face. 

“How do you, of all people, know that? I didn't tell you and I didn't even know that you knew that I hung out with Matt or the avengers.”  
Deeded?  
Wade patted his cheek, “Hun, I practically stalk you full time now. Especially after Spider Boy told his aunt on me. Aunt May is not one to be trifled with. But i guess that's where my spider gets it from.”

Clint rolled his eyes, he knew Wade was watching him, but he didn't know that he had been watching him that much. He needed to brush up on his spying, being an Avenger had made him soft.

"I'm already late so I'm gonna go. Please don't smell my dirty clothes again. It was creepy enough last time." Clint walked out the door but not before he went over to Lucky, giving his ear a scratch.

“You know, I defeated cancer! And I had limbs cuts off! Those are disabilities too!” Wade shouted after him as he closed the door.

^

And so Clint walked down to the Tower, thinking that getting the shit kicked out of him at too fucking early o’clock (it's 12:30) was not going to be fun. He met with an excited looking Foggy and a who knows Matt, because really, does anyone know what he's thinking behind his shades? 

“Alrighty then, boys. Ready to head inside?” Clint asked with fake enthusiasm. 

Matt grabbed his arm in an uncanny like fashion. Sensing Clint’s look of confusion, he replied “I'm blind, be a dear and help me?”

Meanwhile Foggy looked on with disinterest, thinking they should just date each other already. 

^

Bucky was pissed. Pretty much everyone was angry at Clint after he announced that these were his lawyer friends that had helped him a few times with his landownership stuff, in an entirely Clint like fashion. Which was a pretty dick move not telling them about owning an entire apartment complex, but that is not why Bucky was pissed. No, it was because Clint and this Matt character had waltzed in with Matt practically clinging to Clint’s arm, their other friend right behind them. And he wore his sunglasses inside when the sun clearly wasn't a problem. Douche bag. 

“So, uh, this is Matt, he’s blind,” Never mind Bucky was the douche bag, “And Foggy is that one. Um, I'm sure you guys know the avengers?” Clint introduced awkwardly.

“We know of the avengers, but not all of their names. Mind formally introducing us, dear?” Matt’s hand tightened on Ciln’s arm.

“If that's what you want. So, Tony is the one to you 2 o’clock, Steve to your 1:30, Bucky is your 12. Sam is your 11, Bruce is kinda between Steve and Bucky, ‘Tasha is to your 10, and Thor is off world right now, so that's everyone. Ready to get to work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking this thing will have maybe 16 chapters in total but probably more because my chapters are short. And who do you guys want Clint to end up with?! I love all of these pairings and am honestly thinking of just having a giant cuddling orgy at the end (and maybe an actual orgy, who knows?) so if you want just tell me in the comments about what you think about that. Anywho, i hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Clint was standing off to the side watching Bucky, Matt, and Foggy talk about the case. Once and awhile Tony would cut in with a comment and then Steve would shush him. Bruce and Sam had retreated to get food and Clint had wanted to go with, but since Matt and Foggy were his friends that apparently means he had to stay. Clint calls bullshit because you know that Bruce is going to get some weird vegan stuff and Sam will get, like, salad or something else totally ridiculous. They did enough physical activity to eat whatever unhealthy junk they wanted to. And he was craving pizza. Again. Maybe he could text Kate? Naw, she would just complain about the whole sidekick thing and put something godforsaken on it like pineapple. Fuck pineapple.

When he finally stopped thinking about the death of all pineapple, he noticed the others staring at him with amused faces. “...What are we talking about?”

“We asked if you would mind going downstairs to help Bruce and Sam with the food? I think they grabbed Chinese or something.” Steve asked in a slow voice as if talking to a child.

“And since you’re not really doing anything important except staring off into space we thought you could help.” Tony added. 

Clint rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I'll help.” he moved to head to the elevator, when Bucky shouted at him.

“Hey, I’ll go with! I could use a break from all this.”

“Actually that is a good idea, I'll join. Clint, take my arm?” Matt said with his typical smirk on his face.

“Uh, su-” he was cut off by Bucky.

“How’s a blind guy going to be able to help us bring in the food? I think that Clint and I should go down, you know, by ourselves.” But Matt was already up and at Clint’s side in a second. 

“Naw, it's ok. Besides he already got up and it would be nice for him to familiarize himself with the layout, so he doesn't run into anything.” Clint said leading both of them to the elevator. Behind Clint’s back, Matt stuck his tongue at Bucky, something that wasn't lost to Natasha who had been lurking about.

As soon as the three were out of hearing, the remaining avengers and lawyer made bets about who would win Clint’s heart. But little did they know that another one of Clint’s suitors was in the vents, having gotten bored messing around with and moving everything in the apartment slightly to the left 3.8 inches. And the unknown suitor (because it's obviously not Wade because according to the boxes, Wade was as mysterious as ever and no one would ever know that secretly he was the unknown suitor) started to plan and had to cover his mouth to stop the cackle that threatened to come out of his grinning face.

^

The elevator ride was awkward, with an overly affectionate Matt basically forcing Clint to cuddle up to him since Matt had shifted his arm around Clint’s shoulders and Bucky glaring at the spots that Matt’s arm was touching Clint. Eventually, Clint asked Matt why he was being so nice (usually they would just snark at each other) and touchy feely (they mainly just hit each other.) Matt just blushed and didn't say anything, but tightened his hold on the shortest avenger. (Natasha's heels totally count as her actual height because if i was her, i would never take them off) Anyway, Bucky’s glare intensified, it was a very long 12 floors down. 

When they finally got to where Bruce and Sam were, they realized why they had needed help. Even without all the takeout, which was Taiwanese not Chinese, that easily needed two people to carry, they also got all the groceries that the avengers would need for probably the next week. So, it was a crap ton of food. 

While they were trying to distribute the food, a voice called out from the opening of the garage where they all were. “Do you, my fabulous Avengers, need help carrying in all that food? Of course you do! I'll help!” Clint recognized the voice and let out a groan. 

Wade skipped closer, and he would like it to be known that being chivalrous was not the unknown suitor’s plan. Because obviously we don't know who the unknown suitor is. Because he was charmingly mysterious. 

As he got closer, Clint groaned again. Wade was wearing one of his favorite purple T-shirts. At least it was one of the clean ones. “Why are you here, Wade? I thought i told you not to bug me today, i have a lot going on.”

Bucky and Matt stepped in front of their crush and said, basically at the same time (it was close but Bucky started a bit late) “Is this guy bothering you?” 

It was very intimidating, but in a very Wade like fashion, he pushed past them and hugged Clint. Whispering in his ear, Wade asked “Did you miss me, Mrs. Wilson?” and planted a very wet kiss on Clint’s cheek.

Audible gasps were heard from everyone at the audacity of this stranger. Who was this man to violate their comrade? Even Bruce and Sam were ready to fight and they didn't even like like him! 

“Did you have to do that? Now I have to go sanitize my face, thanks Wade.” Clint rolled his eyes and dumped his share of the groceries on Wade. “Since you’re here, you might as well help out. Did you make sure Lucky had food and water after you were done violating my apartment?”

Bucky and the other Avengers looked on in confusion. This man had an animal together? “No, Kate came by and since you weren't there, she took Lucky out for a walk.”

Matt butted in and put an arm around Clint again, Bucky rushed to do the same and it ended up as some uncomfortable three-way hug, “Hi, I’m Matt, who are you again?”

Wade looked at him with fake surprise, “You mean Clint didn't mention me? I happen to be a very very close friend of his.”

Bucky looked at Clint since this weird guy was obviously lying, “He sometimes sneaks into my apartment to pet my dog or steal my beer.” or sniff his clothes (he was still very angry about that) but he felt like he should not mention that in front of the others.


End file.
